Scar
by Wintersia
Summary: Bagi Eren, bekas luka itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa termaafkan. Bagi Mikasa, bekas luka itu adalah tanda bahwa ia gagal melindungi Eren. Benarkah begitu? — Eren/Mikasa.


"Aku dengar ketika kau berubah menjadi Titan, kau berusaha membunuh Mikasa. Apa maksudnya?"

Perkataan Jean seketika membuat Eren tersentak kaget.

Mikasa tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyela, "Tidak. Eren sebenarnya ingin memukul lalat…"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," potong Jean. Ia menunjuk satu sisi di wajahnya dan berujar, "Mikasa, sepertinya cedera di pipimu cukup serius."

Dengan cepat, Mikasa melakukan gerakan untuk menutupinya. "Kapan pipimu terluka?"

Perasaan aneh itu langsung menghantam dada Eren. Ya, benar, dialah yang menggoreskan luka itu di pipi Mikasa. Ia yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena sedang berubah wujud menjadi Titan. Salahnya karena tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Che. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku dengar memang begitu. Ketika aku menjadi Titan, aku berusaha membunuh Mikasa."

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Hajime Isayama does.**

**Warning : Drabble, OOC-ness, typo, Modified Canon.**

**Timeline : Set during episode 16.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Satu per satu orang-orang beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Dan kini hanya meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa, berdua.

Mungkin satu masalah telah selesai, tapi siapa tahu?

Eren tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mencoba untuk menatap Mikasa tepat di matanya. Namun sepasang mata hitam itu memberinya sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tafsirkan. Emosi yang terpancar dari mata itu tidak bisa ia deskripsikan.

"Mikasa, aku—"

"Jangan."

Dengan nada yang tegas, Mikasa melantunkan kata itu. Membuat Eren terpaku. Dia… dia hanya ingin mencoba untuk mengatakan…

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan maaf, jangan coba-coba untuk melakukannya."

Mikasa tahu.

Tidakkah Eren berhak untuk setidaknya merasa bersalah, karena telah nyaris merenggut nyawa orang yang penting baginya?

"Ini semua karena aku."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Mikasa masih tetap dengan apa yang diyakininya. Keras kepala. Benar-benar perangai yang sudah sejatinya melekat dengan gadis bermarga Ackerman itu.

"Jean dan yang lainnya pun mengakuinya, Mikasa. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya kau tidak?!"

Eren perlu membuat Mikasa meruntuhkan bentengnya yang bernama 'kepura-puraan' itu. Dan membuat Mikasa tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang dilakukan Eren. Bukan seperti ini.

"Aku telah menyerangmu, dalam wujud titanku ini. Aku telah membuatmu terluka. Aku—"

"Tolong diamlah Eren, karena kau tidak—"

"BISAKAH KAU MENGAKUINYA SAJA BAHWA AKU MEMANG BERSALAH?"

Nada tinggi dalam suara Eren membuat Mikasa terhenyak. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini akan berkata demikian. Bagaimana nama 'Eren' dan kata 'bersalah' disandingkan membuat salah satu bagian dalam hatinya terasa perih.

Eren mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mikasa tidak bisa berkutik ketika ia merasakan kehangatan jemari Eren di wajahnya. Menyentuh bekas luka yang sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan, hanya karena ia tidak mau Eren melihatnya dan merasa bersalah karenanya. Tapi toh semua sudah terjadi.

"… Mungkin apa yang kuperbuat padamu ini tidak bisa ditebus oleh apapun ya," sahut Eren lirih, sambil menelusuri setiap senti hasil perbuatannya pada wajah Mikasa dengan jemarinya perlahan-lahan.

_Tes._

Benda kecil dan hangat yang jatuh meninggalkan kesan di jemarinya membuat Eren terkejut. Ditatapnya mata hitam milik Mikasa dengan lebih intens, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa gadis itu menangis.

Mikasa menangis.

Hanya setetes, menandakan betapa kacaunya pergulatan emosi dalam diri Mikasa. Jemari Eren berpindah untuk menghapus jejak airmata itu. Sudah membuatnya terluka, sekarang ia membuatnya menangis. Ia memang terlalu sering membuat Mikasa keluar dari _image_ gadis kuat yang sepantasnya ada pada diri Mikasa itu. Seperti sekarang yang ia lakukan.

Tapi tahukah Eren, sekuat apapun Mikasa, ia tetaplah seorang gadis. Sejarang apapun Mikasa menunjukkan emosinya, tidak berarti ia tidak memilikinya. Bisa saja ia hanya mampu menunjukkannya karena dan terhadap orang yang terlalu ia sayangi dan pedulikan. Ya, Mikasa sangat sayang dan peduli pada Eren.

"Luka ini memang pantas aku dapatkan, karena tidak berhasil melindungimu, Eren." Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menyentuh lembut jemari Eren yang masih singgah di wajahnya.

Kali ini Eren yang terhenyak.

Mengapa Mikasa masih memikirkan janji untuk melindunginya setelah apa yang Eren perbuat?

Eren benci ketika Mikasa malah menganggap luka itu sebagai kesalahan Mikasa. Eren adalah satu-satunya yang bersalah di sini. Bukan Mikasa.

"Semuanya karena aku, Mikasa. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau ini semuanya adalah salahmu. Aku—"

"Kalau begitu, hal yang sama juga kukatakan padamu, Eren!" Mikasa menatapnya tajam, dan kembali berujar, "aku telah gagal melindungi dirimu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji. Dan aku mengingkari janji itu."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah hanya kau yang ingin melindungi di sini."

Perkataan Eren barusan membuat Mikasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu, dan tubuhnya terasa kaku, apalagi ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba maju dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan protektif di tubuh Mikasa.

Rasanya hangat.

Seperti kembali ke masa saat Eren memberinya _scarf _berwarna merah itu.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin melindungi seseorang, Mikasa. Aku juga."

Suaranya lirih, dan mengandung berbagai emosi. Mikasa tidak yakin apakah itu. Namun ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana suara Eren terasa sangat dekat dijangkau dengan indera pendengarannya.

"Aku… ingin melindungi banyak orang. Semuanya. Teman-teman. Armin. Juga… kau."

Eren mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, Mikasa. Walau mungkin aku telah banyak melakukan hal yang menyimpang dari tujuanku—"

Seperti luka itu.

"—aku tetap ingin melindungimu. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak selamanya ada di bawah bayang-bayang protektifmu itu. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku juga bisa menjadi orang yang pantas untuk melindungimu. Terlepas dari segala kesalahan yang kulakukan, aku ingin kau percaya, kalau aku bisa melakukannya."

Perlahan, Mikasa ikut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Eren. Merasakan kehangatan yang entah kenapa selalu dimilikinya itu. Niat dan tekad Eren untuk melindungi semua orang, juga melindungi dirinya. Walau harus ada kesalahan yang hadir di antaranya, tapi Mikasa percaya.

Kepercayaan memang dibutuhkan dalam melindungi seseorang. Itu yang sama-sama mereka berdua yakini. Karena Eren dan Mikasa akan melakukannya, untuk terus melindungi satu sama lain.

"… Kalau begitu, luka ini ada sebagai tanda bahwa aku akan terus melindungimu, ya, Eren."

Eren tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku."

Mata hitam itu bertemu dengan mata hijau. Penuh keyakinan. Senyuman lega kini terpancar di wajah keduanya. Semuanya bisa, dan akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

Mungkin bekas luka di pipi Mikasa belum bisa hilang sepenuhnya, tapi luka pada janji dan juga hati mereka masing-masing sudah tidak meninggalkan bekas lagi.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo. Salam kenal semuanya. Pertama kali mencoba untuk menulis di fandom SnK. Mohon bantuannya para senpai dan juga _readers_ di sini /nunduk/.

Pendek? Iya saya tahu. Karena baru pertama, saya belum ingin nulis yang berbobot. Mungkin nanti, kalau saya sudah siap /apaan/.

**Terimakasih banyak** sudah bersedia untuk membaca!

Review? :3


End file.
